warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pokeballmachine/shoving my ocs' quotes in to google translate
insp. skyfirestone so like i wanted to do this, most quotes i stole/i was inspired from fire emblem but i'll do this anyway i included about the character becaus ei kind of felt like writing, and if you want to make your own quotes of them, put them into google translate, and translate them WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR FANFICTIONS AHEAD AS WELL AS GORE AND ABUSE MENTIONS not done yet but hoping to stop procrastinating Crimsonflower About the character Crimsonflower is the daughter of Emperorstar, the reigning leader of SpiritClan. SpiritClan, along with ForceClan, UnionClan, and PiousClan, lie in a far away territory from the main Clans. Crimsonflower seeks power and unification of the four Clans in the territory to stop fighting and war after being tortured by cats with magic claiming they are from PiousClan, in which she decides to attempt to destroy PiousClan and free the land of their beliefs they spread worldwide, as well as the cats in their Clan being able to use magic that she was tortured with and accepts the fact that she will have to start a war to make her ideals for a better world come true, even at the cost of her life and reputation. Quotes translated and original Original: "You ''dare ''raise your claws and fangs at SpiritClan, which at this point is an empire? I accept if you would like to offer to us in fealty, because I will take over all territory in this far-distant lands from the other Clans from the Clans that reside in here, and you will be considered a citizen of the united Clan of SpiritClan. And after you've thought it through, if you still wish to fight, I won't stop you. I will simply use the full extent of my power granted to me by my deceased father, Emperorstar...and crush you." -in Three Clans: Azure Moon ''against Pegasusflight as Crimsonstar. '''Google Translated:' "Keep your paws and supplies now in the Imperial Spiritual Clan. I control all the lands of this secret land by other clans. So I applaud you if you want to dedicate yourself to it. If you want to fight, I will not stop you. The Emperor ... will cut you off. " Original: "I wish I could persuade the strongest cats I knew here at the academy PiousClan to offer to join my side to build a world where there is no war. No fighting. Nothing like that. Everything would be at peace. But instead I made enemies from this. Did I do something wrong? I'm sure I did, because now I made enemies of the so-called greatest warrior cat in this land, or as so PiousClan, the most powerful Clan in this terrtiory, calls it." -in Three Clans: Verdant Wind against Bluepool as Crimsonstar. Google Translated: “If I can convince the strongest cat that I know here at Piscllan to build a non-war world to fight with me. No war Nothing Everything will be peaceful But I made enemies. I do, because my enemies have called this country the biggest cat fighter, or Piscallan, the most powerful tribe in the region. " Azuremoon About the character Like Verdantwind and Crimsonflower, Azuremoon is the son of late leader Brightstar, the former leader of ForceClan who died about twelve moons prior to the beginning of Three Clans. However, Azuremoon did not lead ForceClan. Instead, His uncle Skiveclaw, now Skivestar, became the leader and would step down when Azuremoon became old enough to lead ForceClan, as PiousClan stated that leaders should be at a specific age, and the deputy is always the firstborn of the leader, in which they then become the next leader. As apprentices, he befriended Crimsonpaw, the daughter of Emperorstar and to-be deputy of SpiritClan, in which the two became warriors, where Azurepaw was Azuremoon and Crimsonpaw was Crimsonflower. In a ForceClan massacre involving the death of Brightstar, Azuremoon learns that Crimsonflower was associated with the murder of his father and the two became enemies. He is willing to kill Crimsonflower at any cost when the time is appropriate. Moons after Crimsonstar attacks PiousClan, he fights her in an attempt to kill her and loses his right eye as well as being painfully wounded, increasing his urge to kill her even more. Quotes translated and original Original: "Smash your head, stab your chest, rip you open until you die... I will let you choose how you die. You can't go on any more, slaughtering these innocent cats only to add to SpiritClan's territory. Crimsonstar, I thought you were a great friend until you were associated with the assassination of my father. But now I have officially succeeded him, then now is my time to shine and kill you." -in Three Clans: Azure Moon against Crimsonstar as Azurestar. Google Translated: "Turn your head, spread your chest, and try not to let it die. I'll let you choose how to die. Don't kill these innocent cats in the spotlight. CrimsonStar, IL I thought you were a good friend until you got involved in my father's murder. But now you Officially got this property, it's time to shine, and I killed you. Original: "To be changed beyond all recognition.. That is what lies at the end of the ideals you served so diligently. I have no pity for one such as you. If that is the future you hoped for, then you deserve no compassion. You will not kill one more soul. You will not steal one more thing. I will not allow it. Here and now, I stand against you! I am Azurestar of ForceClan, and I will not let you take over us." -Azurestar to Crimsonstar in Three Clans: Crimson Flower. Google Translated: "To change without realizing ... they are the ideals that have won you the most. I do not love you. If you expect such a future, you deserve sympathy. You don't steal things, I don't forgive it, I'm against you here and now! I don't accept and help Agaristra. " Verdantwind About the character Quotes translated and original Category:Blog posts